narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiyō Aki
| previous occupation = }} }} Fire Release: Phoenix Stream Bullet Fire Release: Abolishing Flame Fire Release: Flame Wall (Phoenixes) }} Kaiyō Aki (秋海洋 Aki Kaiyō) is a jōnin ranked ninja of Kyūzōgakure. She is heir to the title of "Mistress Aki" (御寮人秋 Goryounin Aki), the head of the Aki Clan, to which she is a member. As part of her training, she is the "Acting Mistress"(代理御寮人御寮人 Dairi Goryounin) of her clan. Background Kaiyō was born to the Head of the Aki Clan, Miya Aki, known throughout her clan as Mistress Aki. From a young age, Kaiyō was trained by Miya, wanting her daughter to become as powerful as possible at an early age. This training was much welcomed by the young girl who wanted to please her mother by graining strength. At the age of seven she mastered basic fire release Ninjutsu, able to successfully techniques like or with ease. After graduating from the Academy, she only continued to grow stronger. After entering the Chūnin exams, which in her year were hosted by her own village, she was one of the few to attain the rank of chūnin. She later quickly attained jōnin rank due to her skills. Personality Kaiyō is a calm, gentle girl who desires to become stronger to protect her clan. To gain strength she will more than happily fight against others to better herself, though even in a real battle, she prefers not to kill, leaving the opponent unconscious, and sometimes letting nature finish the job for her. Kaiyō prefers to be referred to informally, without the use of honorifics. She tends to spend a lot of time deep in thought, and prefers high places, saying they relax her. She's also a vegetarian, refusing to eat meat or fish. Her hobbies are climbing high places, flower arrangement, and meditating Appearance Like all members of her clan, Kaiyō is very pale, and has long, plum-colored hair and light green eyes. She has a mellifluous voice, said to be able to calm those close to her just by the sound. Despite being a chūnin, she opts not to wear the traditional shinobi outfit of her village, and wears a custom outfit of her own. This outfit consists of a long sleeved, greyzip up sweater with grey cuffs over a mesh armour blouse with grey and black, low-heeled sandals. Like all Aki Clan members, she has the Clan Symbol tattooed on her back. Abilities and Skills Genjutsu As a member of the Aki Clan, and the daughter of the Clan Head, Kaiyō has Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") that is naturally superior to normal Shinobi. She rarely uses it however, but on the occasions she does, it is noted to be as potent as all Genjutsu used by the Aki Clan, it basically reverses the process of feeling. Instead of the nervous system sending signals to the brain, the brain sends signals out to the body. As with all Genjutsu however, a sufficient enough trigger can shatter the illusion. Summoning Techniques Kaiyō is also adept with the Summoning Technique (口寄せの術 Kushiyose no Jutsu) a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. Like other Heads of her Clan have been able to do for generations, Kaiyō can summon Phoenixes. Her connection with the Phoenixes is strong, they listen to her as if she'd been commanding them for years, and is able to use collaboration ninjutsu with her phoenix summons, such as Fire Release: Phoenix Stream Bullet. Nature Transformation As an Aki Clan member, she is naturally adept with Fire Release techniques, on a level similar to an Uchiha Clan member. At a young age, she mastered the and is able to use collaboration ninjutsu with her phoenix summons. Despite her young age, she is known to have mastered quite a variety of Fire Ninjutsu, but she dislikes their brutal nature, and only uses intense flames when killing an opponent is completely unavoidable.